Dark Dueling
by FlikFreak
Summary: AU.Dueling has gone underground, and only those in the Duelist's Den can experience it. After solving a mysterious puzzle given to him by the Den's leader, Yugi begins to experience the paranormal as learns of the Den's true and terrifying purpose...HIATU
1. The Rumor

Inspired by a Yu-Gi-Oh TCG commercial. I wrote this out of sheer boredom. Might continue, might not…what do _you_ think?

Summary: AU. Dueling has gone underground, and only those that know about the place to go can witness it first-hand. When Yugi finds out about it and decides to check it out, he finds out just why it has become this way…and why it must be stopped.

**Dark Dueling**

**By FlikFreak**

**Chapter One: The Rumor**

* * *

It had been a long day, and Yugi was more than ready to head home. Everything had gone as usual, that was certain…tests completed, a bit of homework turned in, nothing out of the ordinary. Stuffing his books in his backpack, the boy glanced up to check if anyone else was around before pulling out his deck. Staring at it for a moment, he remembered fondly how he and his grandfather put it together one night just before a small tournament he was going to hold at his shop. Duel Monsters had become immensely popular since that day several years ago, but a few weeks ago there had been several duelists acting suspicious. It wasn't necessarily in a criminal manner…they just seemed to be hiding something.

"You ganna stare at those cards all day, Yugi?"

The boy's gaze snapped upward, where he saw a familiar blonde-haired young man leaning over his desk. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Jounouchi…I was a bit distracted."

Jounouchi smirked in his nearly trademark fashion. "Don't you ever duel anymore? All I see you do with those cards nowadays is stare at them."

"I challenge people to matches every now and then at lunch," Yugi stated meekly, "But they all turn me down and huddle into groups and start whispering…"

"Can't say I blame them," Jounouchi replied, sitting backward on the chair in front of Yugi's desk. "You're the best duelist around. Everyone must be afraid of losing or something. Besides, with that rumor going around, they're afraid of you finding out about the other matches going on."

Yugi's attention pricked up, and he looked up from his deck momentarily. "Other matches?" he asked.

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah. There's a rumor that these amazing duels go on in a place called the Duelist's Den. The details are kinda iffy, but other than that you can only get there if you know where it is. People are talking about a small tournament going on during fall break."

_A tournament, huh…_ Yugi smiled, glancing back down at his deck. He had been slowly losing his enthusiasm about dueling since so many people turned him down…maybe if he entered this tournament, it would help to spark his energy again. "Do you know anything else about the Duelist's Den?"

The blonde just shrugged. "You could ask some of the duelists here in school. Some of them gather up in the cafeteria before heading home."

"That'd be too obvious," Yugi said, sighing. "They don't want to duel me because I've never lost. Isn't there any other way to find out more?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "Only way is to ask. As far as I know, that kid Bakura knows a bit about it."

"Bakura practically knows _everything,_" Yugi exclaimed lazily. "Let's go ask him."

Yugi and Jounouchi made their way to the cafeteria, which was thinning out. Near the back sat a lone boy with long, albino hair. Before him were a few remnants of a small lunch and a notebook with some indiscernible scribbles here and there, an old pen lying on top of it. As Yugi and Jounouchi approached him, he cast his jade eyes upward, his visage devoid of any certain emotion. "Can I help you?"

Jounouchi grinned. "Yugi here wanted to ask if you knew anything about the Duelist's Den."

At the words, Bakura's eyes widened and he stood straight up in his chair. Thankfully, the cafeteria was sparsely populated at the moment, so no one really paid much notice aside from a small group that quickly went back to their own conversation. After looking around warily, Bakura narrowed his eyes and leaned in. "Why would you want to go there?!" he whispered in alarm.

"No one challenges me to duels anymore," Yugi replied quietly. "I've kinda lost my will to duel a bit…but Jounouchi told me that there's a tournament going on over fall break, and I thought maybe if I joined it, it'd help me get that spirit back…"

Bakura turned his gaze to the window, glaring at it as though it were the cause of all his problems. "Very well," he finally replied, keeping his voice as quiet as possible. "There are secret entrances all over town. The place used to be used for dog fighting, but it was abandoned a long time ago. The closest one you'll find to school is in the old warehouse on Senet Street. Once you become a member of the group, you'll learn about the rest of the entrances."

"So now we know how to get there," Jounouchi replied. "Anything else we should know?"

Bakura nodded. "Yes. There are duels constantly going on in there, especially at night. It's a bit more dangerous than you think in there. Also, don't tell _anyone_ about it. It's supposed to be top secret."

Yugi nodded. "I won't tell a soul."

At the sound of those words, Bakura made an odd chuckling noise at the back of his throat as though Yugi's statement was ironic, but nodded. "Good. You too, Jounouchi." With that, he took one last bite of his meal, packed up his things, and left.

* * *

The evening was restless. It wasn't quite time for Yugi to head to bed, which was a good thing since he wanted plenty of time to pack and get ready to explore the Duelist's Den. His packing was somewhat sparse: a duel disk, his deck, the spare shop key, and a few yen in case there were shops. After a bit of thinking, he also slipped in some cookies as well in case he couldn't find anything to eat.

The game shop had already closed, and Yugi's grandfather had already gone to bed after a long day. After double-checking that the old man was fast asleep, Yugi quietly snuck out the front door, locking it behind him, and headed down to the street corner to meet with Jounouchi. His friend was wearing his favorite outfit: a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a green jacket. "Had an easy time sneaking out?" he asked.

"Grandpa's asleep," Yugi replied. "It was easy." _I kind of feel bad about this…but I won't be able to live it down if I never go. I want to duel again…_

"Let's get going, then," Jounouchi said, tossing an enthusiastic fist into the air. "I wanna see the Duelist's Den!"

"Me too!" Yugi cried.

The walk was indeed a short one. The warehouse that Bakura had mentioned to them wasn't far from the school (though it was in a bad part of town). When they entered, the place was immediately recognizable, especially to Jounouchi. "This is the place where Hirutani and his gang used to hang out," he said. "This place is as shady as they are…"

"Bakura said the entrance is supposed to be here," Yugi mused aloud. "You know where one is, Jounouchi?"

"You two trying to get into Duelist's Den?"

The two friends whipped around to see a stranger standing behind them. He wore a pair of simple jeans and a black hoodie, hood pulled up to conceal his face. His hands were stuck in his pockets, and though they couldn't see his eyes they knew he was looking over them closely. He finally turned to face Yugi. "You must be Yugi Mutou. Many of the members have spoken of you." He turned around, approaching the wall quietly before reaching on the ground and pulling up a hatch, revealing an underground entrance. "Go on in."

Yugi and Jounouchi reluctantly stepped forward at first, but they soon entered the stairway, where the man closed the door behind them. It was indeed dark, but there were small lights filtering in from ahead, so the two had little trouble pressing forward. It was not long before they reached the end of the stairway.

What they saw was a shock.

* * *

Props to The Danvers Girls (again) for naming the underground arena.


	2. The Duelist's Den

No original characters in this fic, though it may seem that way.

Summary: AU. Dueling has gone underground, and only those that know about the place to go can witness it first-hand. When Yugi finds out about it and decides to check it out, he finds out just why it has become this way…and why it must be stopped.

**Dark Dueling**

**By FlikFreak**

**Chapter Two: The Duelist's Den**

* * *

_It's been countless years…I've felt myself pass through many hands. Now, I once again await in a dark place, though this one much less silent. The stench of death isn't nearly as terrible here; it doesn't even exist. Many people come and go throughout the day and night – usually the night – in battles not unlike the ones I once partook in._

_I cannot remain here in the dark forever. I must find someone suitable of being my host, if only for a short amount of time. I don't care for this excluded lifestyle any more; I want to be free! Perhaps this place is my answer…_

* * *

For something called a "den," it sure was enormous. The mere entrance of the place was an enormous hall, the concrete walls decorated with crude yet well-done etchings of several Duel Monsters that Yugi recognized. Further down the hall, he could see several hallways dividing into different routes, each of them marked with odd eye-like patterns on the separating walls. The lighting was dim in this place, but Yugi didn't mind; he could see well enough.

And for some reason, he felt like he was being watched.

"Unbelievable," Jounouchi managed to breathe. "It's like an underground stadium for dueling!"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah…it's amazing." _Something doesn't feel quite right…oh, well._

The two went forward eagerly. There were a good number of enormous arenas, each surrounded by chain-link fences, all held up by several pillars. _Something that huge could have been used for high school basketball rather than dog fights,_ Yugi pondered. As he looked closer, he noted that the arenas he could see were all empty. Before he could ascertain as to why, he noticed all of the people in the building headed in one direction. "What's going on?" he asked a nearby person.

The girl grinned. "They're having an announcement on today's quick-match. The rules are supposedly the typical ones for Duel Monsters, but the winner of the match gets a great prize!"

Yugi, eyes wide in excitement, headed into the crowd with Jounouchi in hot pursuit. They passed by several of the arenas they had seen before, along with a number of much smaller ones, before finally arriving at a much more open space. It seemed to be the main entrance to the Duelist's Den; there were a few booths near the sides with shops – some selling cards, other selling refreshments – as well as the restrooms, a hallway leading to a few rooms (probably for staff and other such things), and several benches scattered about. Near one of the far walls was a podium set up on a few steps, the podium itself now surrounded by anxious and chattering duelists. _Or are they duelists? I don't see any of them wearing Duel Disks…_

Stepping up onto the platform was a strange man in a creamy white robe, a hood concealing his face. He held up his hands briefly and the crowd silenced to a whisper. Yugi shrank back a bit nervously, whispering to a nearby spectator. "Who's that?" he asked.

The person gladly answered. "Everyone calls him Boss; no one knows his real name. He's the one that created this place. Word has it he's a pro duelist."

The man spread his arms in a kind gesture. "Welcome, my friends, to the Duelist's Den!" He called out with a light and kind voice that betrayed the mysterious aura around him. "I'm glad you all came to this special announcement. As you all know, the Autumn Tournament will be held next week from Monday to Wednesday. Today, we will be holding a celebratory event in honor of several new members joining today."

_New members?_ Yugi wondered. _I guess word traveled around fast about us._ He cast a quick glance to Jounouchi, whose eyes were filled with suspicion.

The strange cloaked man continued his speech. "All shops will be giving away select booster packets for free today, and all arenas will be open to all duelists of all levels. To our newest members, please meet with me in room 7 as soon as possible. That is all for now; everyone have fun!" With that, the man left.

There was an enormous cheer from the crowd as groups of people flocked to the stores for free cards. Yugi and Jounouchi exchanged glances and headed toward the nearby hallway.

The rooms were all labeled with numbers, and it wasn't long before the two reached room seven. As they entered, they found the cloaked man standing before them, arms crossed calmly, hood still pulled over his eyes. The room itself was still dark, like the rest of the Den, but this room was slightly darker. The man wasted no time in introducing himself. "I heard from one of our external resources that you would arrive," he said, the tone in his voice much less welcoming than it had been in the foyer. "Can you verify this?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah. We asked Ryou Bakura if he knew anything."

"I see," the man replied, his voice low. "And what purpose brings you here?"

Both Yugi and Jounouchi blinked. "Sir…?"

The man leaned over his desk slightly, bracing himself with two strong arms. "The Duelist's Den is not just a place for fun and games," he said darkly. "Many people come here for a common reason: some to train, others to fulfill some sort of goal. You, too, must have a reason."

There was an odd silence as the two thought. Yugi didn't want to anger this man, but he had the feeling he was patient, and gave an odd look to Jounouchi, whom just shrugged. "I didn't really come for my own purpose," the blonde said. "My friend was the one that was interested. I'm just here for support."

"Really?" the man said, a soft smile appearing on what they could see of his visage. "Very well. You may go, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi yelped quietly. "Wha…how did you know my name?"

The man simply nodded. "It is of no importance. You are dismissed."

It was a kind yet stern statement, and Jounouchi didn't seem to want to anger this person. With a polite bow, he left, and the man faced Yugi with a serious gesture. "And what would your purpose be, young man?"

Yugi thought very briefly and shrugged. "I just want to duel again."

"You want to duel again?" the man repeated. "Have you been forbidden from it?"

"Not really," Yugi replied, giving a sorrowful sigh. "I love to duel more than anything, but whenever I challenge people at school…they just don't want to play anymore. I've kind of lost my motivation, I guess. When I heard a rumor about the Duelist's Den, I thought maybe it would be a place where I could get back my fighting spirit, so to speak. I just want to have that back…"

The man stood upright, lightly rubbing his chin with one finger in an oddly ponderous position. Yugi looked at the ground shamefully, but the moment he did he heard the man take a few steps toward his bookshelf and looked up. "You should feel no shame in your reason to come here," the man told him. "What you seek is to regain something precious. Whether or not you will be able to find it here is your decision alone, guided only by your own actions."

The message was a bit cryptic, but Yugi nodded anyway. It was easy enough to get the gist of, but aside from that he couldn't help but feel as though this man was hiding something. The man approached a small set of heavy-duty shelves nearby – the kind he recognized from old car workshops, usually for holding tools – and looked over it quickly. Yugi recognized a few books and several Duel Monsters cards in protective card sleeves placed on careful display, as well as an old Duel Disk placed near them. What caught his eye, however, was a small box placed near the top. The man examined it carefully and pulled it from its resting place, gingerly dusting it off as though the slightest rough movement would cause it to burst into fragments. The box itself had to have been made of pure, solid gold, and was decorated with hieroglyphics and a strange eye design similar to the ones on the walls outside. The man carefully dusted it off and set it on his desk. "Yugi Mutou," he muttered. His voice may have been quiet, but it seemed to echo louder than even the mightiest roar a lion could make.

"Yes, sir?"

The man seemed to disregard him for a moment before looking up. "Of the many people that have come here to seek something, your reason is one of the meekest I have encountered." He pushed the box toward Yugi. "Inside this box supposedly lies an incredible power, but this power is split into pieces. Only when united is that strength true. If you can solve this puzzle before the tournament ends, you will be rewarded."

Yugi blinked a few times before tentatively reaching towards it, then pausing. The man nodded, and Yugi picked it up. As he began to open the lid, however, the man placed a hand on it, keeping it shut. "Do not open it here," the man said. "And do not show it to anyone until you have managed to complete it…if you can by the deadline." He stood and turned around. Yugi gave the back of the man's hood an odd look; this person couldn't have been old with a voice like that, but the wisdom that he spoke was incredible. As Yugi almost spoke again, the man turned part-way to him and nodded. "I'd place that deep in my backpack if I were you. You are dismissed."

After a short hesitation, Yugi stuffed the golden box deep into his backpack and bowed politely. "Thank you, sir." With that, he exited, quietly closing the door behind him.

Once the door was firmly shut, the man smirked, eyes narrowing malevolently. "Good luck, Yugi…you'll _need_ it."

* * *

So...anyone up for a duel? Or should we get to the mysterious shiny golden box?


	3. Demonstrative Battle

The only OCs in this story are basically extras that have been blessed with names. When they do show up, it's for only a chapter or less.

Summary: AU. Dueling has gone underground, and only those that know about the place to go can witness it first-hand. When Yugi finds out about it and decides to check it out, he finds out just why it has become this way…and why it must be stopped.

**Dark Dueling**

**By FlikFreak**

**Chapter Three: Demonstrative Battle**

* * *

As Yugi exited the small room where Boss had been, he was met with an impatient Jounouchi glaring at him. "What took you so long?" he asked. "I've been waiting out here for ages!"

"Jounouchi," Yugi began sheepishly, "It's only been five or ten minutes."

"That's not the problem," the blonde continued, walking with his friend back to the main lobby. "What'd he do to you in there?"

"He asked why I was here," Yugi replied. "Said I shouldn't be ashamed or something. He was kind of slow in getting it out, like he was trying to find the words or something…"

"Something about him grates for some reason if you ask me," Jounouchi muttered, glancing at a few people passing by and gawking over their new cards. "When he was looking at me it was like he was reading my mind or something."

Yugi couldn't help but agree with that. Something about Boss was very odd indeed…for one, he never revealed his face. It also didn't help that he had given Yugi that puzzle completely out of the blue. Deciding he would worry about the puzzle later, he and Jounouchi headed to the arenas to watch a few duels. "Did you pick up any information on the duels while that guy was questioning me?" Yugi asked.

"Only that they aren't typical duels," Jounouchi replied. "I only know a few basic rules. In this game, the monsters act much differently than in the Duel Monsters we usually play. Beyond that, I'm not sure. Quick Matches are the event for today, so let's go see those."

For being called quick matches, it took Yugi and Jounouchi a while to get to an arena. There were traditional games of Duel Monsters happening in the lobby and the smaller arenas – Duel Disks and all – but since they were so interested in the new version of the game, they headed for the first large arena they could find. Two boys that the duo vaguely recognized from school were beginning a match. A referee stepped in momentarily on the overhead screen. "This match will be judged by the beginner's quick-match rule set. The first player to destroy their opponent's monster will win the duel. Magic and trap cards of all kinds are prohibited. Monster effects are nulled. Contestants, begin match!"

"Duel!"

The crowd around the arena cheered as the duelists drew a single card each from their decks. "Who's dueling?" Yugi asked a girl next to him.

The girl eagerly answered. "These two are only beginners, but outside the Den they're kinda well known. The blonde haired kid on the left is Light Master Rixo. His deck specializes in Light-based monsters. That other kid is the Beastmaster Jinu.

Rixo played first, holding a card in the air. "I summon Hyozanryu!" He cried. As he did, a white glow shone from behind him, and an enormous dragon flew into the scene, sparkling in the light of the stadium. Its horns and claws glittered like gold, the rest of its body seemingly composed of pure diamond. It was indeed a majestic beast, and its high-pitch roar caused the stadium to respond with a great cheer.

Jinu sneered, looking at the card in his hand and nodding. "I summon Soul Tiger!" An eerie, aqua-blue mist rose from the ground, forming into the shape of a great, striped, feline beast. Before long, the monster took a more solid appearance, growing claws and fangs, its eyes glowing blood-red. A slow yet steady mist rose from its body. The crowd cheered again.

"Battle!"

A fight commenced, with the crowd cheering loudly and peering through the chain-link fence. The beautiful dragon flew into the air as Rixo threw his hands upward. Jinu waved an arm forward, and his tiger lunged toward the dragon ferociously.

_This is the new dueling system?_ Yugi wondered as the tiger sent blows to the dragon, whom only raked its claws inches from its nose in return. _It looks so intense…!_

Rixo raised a firm fist into the air. "Now, Hyozanryu! Attack!"

The dragon roared, rising into the air and launching a beam of light at the soul tiger and demolishing it. The crowd cheered loudly, rumbling the stadium. Jounouchi fit right in, throwing a fist into the air and yelling something along the lines of "That was awesome!" (only with much more colorful language), but Yugi just stood in awe.

_This is amazing! _He thought. _I can't wait for my first duel…this'll be so much fun!_

* * *

Yugi and Jounouchi left the Duelist's Den that night after the closing of the duel between the two boys and headed home. As soon as Yugi made it back, he snuck through the house – careful not to wake his grandfather – and went to his bedroom, taking the golden box out of his backpack and setting it on his desk. He locked his bedroom door and rushed to his chair, slowly opening the golden box to reveal many fragments of gold inside. Taking them out, he recalled Boss's words:

"_Inside this box supposedly lies an incredible power, but this power is split into pieces. Only when united is that strength true. If you can solve this puzzle before the tournament ends, you will be rewarded."_

Now, Yugi didn't care too much for what the reward was. He was, however, interested strongly in the puzzle itself. He loved games of all kinds, puzzles included. As he began to slip the pieces of gold together, he felt a strange sensation prickling up his spine that caused him to pause. For a moment, he felt like he was being watched again, but as he turned around, nothing was there. Shrugging, Yugi went back to the puzzle and continued piecing it together. It was incredibly difficult, that was true, but he remained focused. Jounouchi didn't particularly like Boss, but Yugi didn't seem to mind him…though Boss didn't seem like the kind of man to disappoint.

After a while, Yugi found that none of the pieces he had played with went together. Sighing, he put the puzzle back into its box, hid it deep in his backpack which he slipped under his bed, and went to sleep, completely unaware of the shadow watching him.

* * *

Ah, the Millennium Puzzle...such a mysterious artifact. Anyway, chapter four coming soon.


	4. Solving the Puzzle

In which Yugi solves the Millennium Puzzle and the story truly begins! Or something.

Summary: AU. Dueling has gone underground, and only those that know about the place to go can witness it first-hand. When Yugi finds out about it and decides to check it out, he finds out just why it has become this way…and why it must be stopped.

**Dark Dueling**

**By FlikFreak**

**Chapter Four: Solving the Puzzle**

* * *

The next day at school, Yugi definitely noticed people talking. Before he had gone to the Den, Yugi had felt like and actually been the number one duelist around. Now that Den Duels had come to mind, he somehow felt like a beginner again, and the nostalgia would hardly stop. A few times, some of the students approached him asking to duel, and he consented. Though he always won, people were happy just for a chance to have a game with the legendary Yugi Mutou. The boy assumed this was a warm-up for the tournament during Fall Break, as there was supposedly a great prize in store. Even so, he wanted nothing more than to finish his puzzle at that time.

That day at lunch, Yugi was alone in an empty corner of the cafeteria piecing together a few fragments of the puzzle while Jounouchi went to find someone to duel with. It wasn't long before Ryou Bakura decided to join him. "Why aren't you eating with the rest of the kids, Yugi?" He asked. "You could get some dueling practice."

"I can't practice for the Den Duels," Yugi replied quietly. "Besides, people have been challenging me left and right today. I kind of need a break."

"I can understand how you feel," Bakura replied. "What's that you're working on, Yugi? Some kind of game?"

Yugi smiled brightly. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it," he said quietly, "But it's a puzzle." To demonstrate his point, he proudly – yet discretely – held up the box it came in.

Upon seeing the box, Bakura let out a yelp and ended up spilling his drink (which then stained his uniform) and toppling half of his meal onto the table in recoil. Yugi stared in shock as the boy managed to recover. "W-Where did you get that?!" He asked frantically, doing his best to keep his voice quiet.

"Boss asked to see me in his office when we first came," Yugi explained, eyes still wide from Bakura's reaction. "He asked something about why I came and then gave me this puzzle, asking me to solve it before the end of the tournament for some reward."

Bakura glanced around to make sure no one was looking and leaned forward. "Yugi, no one has _ever_ been able to solve that puzzle."

"Wha-?"

"Boss gives that puzzle to the meek people that come in," The albino explained, his voice low. "Many of them never managed to solve it. When they went to return the puzzle to him, people never saw them again. It was like they never got to leave the man's office…"

There was a moment of silence when Yugi stared at the puzzle pieces in his hand. Something like that wasn't possible. The only things the man had in his office were a bunch of cards on his shelves and the golden box, which had been given to him. Was there something he was missing, or was Bakura…no, Bakura wasn't that kind of person…

"I'd get rid of that thing if I were you," Bakura said calmly, "And never go to the Den again."

"But I'm actually making progress!" Yugi protested quietly, holding up the bits of puzzle he had managed to fit together (which wasn't many, but Yugi had taken ages to figure it out). "I really want to finish it…"

Bakura sighed, turning away. "If you want to finish it that badly," he replied, "Then I suggest you do it quick…just don't get your hopes up." Bakura walked off, leaving behind his lunch tray and some puzzling thoughts for Yugi to ponder.

* * *

_Using my power to sap the innate power of others is deplorable, you foolish mortal. I cannot allow this to continue any further. Soon, the truth shall be revealed. Soon, your entire legion of followers will know where those innocent minds have gone – trapped within your terrible realm, forced into torture and pain._

_But this boy is not like the others. His excitement and anticipation comes not from the so-called reward that you have mentioned. No…he simply wants to complete something he has begun. He believes this to be a simple game…but that is fine. With what little power I can exert, I will show him the way, even through your vile trickery…_

* * *

The week went by quickly. Yugi and Jounouchi made frequent trips to the Duelist's Den, and eventually the kids at school stopped trying to shy away from them. While it was great to have people accepting casual dueling matches again, Yugi didn't feel up for dueling for a while. His mind was completely focused on the puzzle he had received from Boss. When Saturday finally arrived, people were flocking to the Duelist's Den in droves, and Yugi and Jounouchi were no exception. The main problem was that Yugi might have regained his dueling spirit, but now his thoughts were completely focused on putting the puzzle together. In fact, he was almost done.

"Yugi," Jounouchi finally said, approaching his friend while he went through the new cards he had bought. "You've been sitting in the corner all day. Aren't you ganna have a few duels?"

Yugi glanced up from the puzzle pieces, quickly hiding them, and shook his head at Jounouchi. "That's okay," He replied. "I'm feeling a bit off today, so I'm taking a break."

"You've been 'taking a break' all week," Jounouchi protested. "You feeling alright? Not sick or anything?"

"I'm fine," Yugi insisted. "I'll try my hand at a duel later. School wore me out again today."

Defeated, Jounouchi headed back to the dueling rings. Yugi was making fast progress on the puzzle, each piece slipping in just perfectly. Oddly enough, he felt as though someone were showing him where each piece went. Before long, the puzzle was taking shape. Excited, Yugi became so enamored in completing it that he never noticed the sounds around him or the looks he was getting. Before long, there was only one piece left to slip in place. Yugi eagerly reached into the box, eyes fixed on the puzzle, only to find that he couldn't reach it. Turning his eyes to the box, he found it empty.

_The last piece isn't here?_ He thought, disheartened. He slumped against the wall, head hanging low. _Bakura was right…I'll never finish it…what'll I do now?_

"Is something wrong, Mister Mutou?"

Yugi pulled his gaze upward to see Boss standing nearby. He was smiling, looking at the puzzle. "Why, you've nearly completed the puzzle! I must extend my congratulations. All you need to do is slip on one more piece, am I right?"

The young duelist shook his head. "I can't find it…it's not here."

Boss tilted his head in worry. "Are you sure you didn't drop it somewhere?" he said. "It'd be a real shame after coming this far, being unable to solve the puzzle. There is such a wonderful reward in it for you, too…" He turned and began to walk off toward the dueling arenas. "Take care, Yugi, and good luck finding the missing piece."

For some odd reason, Yugi had the strong urge to glare at the back of the man's head.

Standing up and stuffing the box and nearly-finished puzzle in his backpack, he felt his gaze being pulled toward the back rooms, and walked down the hall toward Boss's office. The door of the office opened, and Yugi quickly ducked into a nearby storage room.

"…hid it, right, Valon?"

A man in a dark cloak nodded. "'course I did. Boss said never to let the kid get his hands on it, right?"

Yugi peered quietly through the keyhole of the door, squinting. _Let the kid…who? Me?_

"Well, if the kid finds it and completes the puzzle, you know what we'll be in for…"

"Yeah, yeah. I hid it in this storage room over here." The man gestured toward Yugi, causing him to shrink back a bit. "I don't remember what shelf I put it on, but I hid it so well even I won't be able to find it."

"You idiot!" The other man said. "Now Boss won't be able to find it without using the stone!"

_Stone…?_

"Stone? You mean the one that he uses on-"

There was a small shout from down the hall, interrupting the two in their conversation. "You two, come here at once. There is a thief at one of the shops and we need to _question_ him."

One of the men sighed. "I hate when he gets that look in his eye," he groaned, and the two walked off.

Yugi let out a sigh and sat down. Jounouchi was right. That Boss person didn't want him to solve the puzzle, and had purposely hid the last piece from him. Thanks to his henchmen, however, he now knew where it was: in the very room he was hiding in. Now the only problem was in finding it…

As the thought touched his mind, a dark mist seeped into the room. Startled, Yugi felt his entire body grow stiff, watching as the shadows took a strangely human shape. The boy attempted to speak, but found that his jaw simply would not move. The shadow slunk toward the shelves, and Yugi felt his feet moving on their own accord to follow the figure.

_What am I doing…? What's going on?_

The shadow pointed up to the top of the shelf, where Yugi felt his gaze drag upward to. Without a moment's hesitation, the boy once again felt his body moving on its own, as though some force were pulling him toward whatever was there. He climbed carefully up to the top shelf, the closer he got, the brighter something began to shine. A golden light reached out to him, and it was not long before he saw where it was coming from.

_The last piece of the puzzle!_

Feeling his body relax again, Yugi clung to the shelves, carefully reaching forward with one hand and swiping the puzzle piece from the shelf and gingerly climbing back down. The shadowy figure seemed to nod and subsequently vanished. Yugi, however, barely noticed. He could hardly believe that this was a piece of the puzzle he was holding in his hand! All he had to do was slip the piece into place and the puzzle would be complete!

It was then that doubt began to wash over him. What if it didn't fit? What if the puzzle was just a trick? How would he face up to everyone when they found out he had been hiding nothing all along? Glancing down at his backpack, Yugi sighed, pulling the incomplete puzzle out. _I guess there's only one way to find out._ Shaking his head in slight disbelief, Yugi slowly slipped the piece of the puzzle into place.

It happened all at once. The puzzle began to glow with an immensely bright golden light, and at the same time the shadowy mist grew thicker and thicker at an alarmingly fast rate, threatening to choke the boy indefinitely. The more he tried to breathe, the more he found that he _couldn't_, and to top it off his vision was becoming clouded thanks to the strong haze. He began to stagger in his movements, feeling something within him rising to the top, brimming over. Whatever it was, he had only one word for it: it was _power_, and it certainly wasn't any kind familiar to him.

_What's going on?!_ Yugi cried mentally, since not only was he finding it nearly impossible to breathe but he doubted anyone would be able to hear him through all of this chaos. _Jounouchi! Anyone! Help!_

But no one heard him. He stumbled forward, clutching his throbbing skull and sinking as though his entire body were suddenly made of lead. Yugi was desperately trying to breathe, though instead of fresh air the shadowy fog replaced what oxygen he needed to stay conscious. The boy's body began to tremble and his eyes shut tightly. In his mind, he heard someone speaking, but he never heard their words. The dark, swarming mist and the gleaming light were causing too much panic from within, and the chaos was feeding off of his panic.

As the foreign sensation building up within Yugi halted where it was, the golden light began to fade and the mist vanished. Yugi, unaware of how much of the substance he had already inhaled, took a gasping breath of stale air…though stale air was a lot more welcoming to him now that he could actually breathe. Drained of his energy, the young duelist slumped to the floor in an exhausted heap, blacking out. In his unconsciousness, he remained unaware that the puzzle, clutched tightly in his hands, was still pulsing.

* * *

Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Darkness Rising

Not too terribly much happening this chapter, but Mom's forcing me to work at the barn again tomorrow (my poor allergies...) so I won't be able to do much then. Until I can get back to work on this and my other fics, I'll leave you guys with this little bit to tide you over if only for a while.

Summary: AU. Dueling has gone underground, and only those that know about the place to go can witness it first-hand. When Yugi finds out about it and decides to check it out, he finds out just why it has become this way…and why it must be stopped.

**Dark Dueling**

**By FlikFreak**

**Chapter Five: Darkness Rising**

* * *

Black. Darkness everywhere. Yugi didn't know where he was, but he knew for certain he didn't belong there. He struggled at first to recall what had happened, but was unable to remember until he calmed.

_Oh yeah! I finished the puzzle! There was that weird light and black mist…I thought I was ganna suffocate or something…_

The details were slowly coming back to him. He had hidden in the storage room and a shadowy figure had led him to the last piece. Somehow his body had moved on its own accord to reach it, and when he did he had been released somehow, like whatever had controlled him had done its job just by showing him where the last piece was. When Yugi had slipped it in, the puzzle had begun to glow and the black mist – which had never really vanished – had grown unbelievably thick. Whenever he had breathed, that mist seemed to purposely substitute whatever oxygen he could have had. Then there was that strange sense of _power_ that he had felt along with the mist and the light…

_Wait a minute, am I dead? Did I suffocate?_

Yugi's mind began to fall once more into panic, but slowly yet surely he found himself calming again. Something about this darkness was for his safety. It comforted him…or was it just forcing him to stay calm? Either way, Yugi was trapped in a tranquil state between happiness and exhaustion. It was not long before the latter began to take its toll on him...

* * *

The spirit opened his eyes, finally finding a physical form. It wasn't easy getting someone to follow his lead to the final piece of the puzzle, but he still managed to do it. It had been so long since he was able to freely move about like this…so long since he had a body of his own. That accursed man had deprived him of his last few potential hosts, but now he was finally free…at least for now. He disliked using an innocent boy for this, but there was no other way to set things straight.

"It's in here, Boss. We hid it; that kid'll never find it."

His sensitive ears pricking up at the sound of the man's voice, the spirit rushed into the shadows, hiding in a far corner behind a small pile of stage speakers. Focusing his eyesight, he noticed three people entering the room: one of them a man in creamy robes, the other two in dark robes. The leader, no doubt Boss, glanced around. "You're sure it's in here?" he said.

"Yes, sir," one of the men said. "I hid it on the top shelf. That kid is so short he'll never be able to reach it, much less see it."

Boss nodded approvingly. "Then all we have to worry about now is that foolish spirit leading him in here."

The other cloaked man shook his head. "I doubt the boy will be interesting enough for him. Besides, the chances of him even coming in here are slim."

"He's pieced every bit of the puzzle together except for the last bit," Boss uttered lowly. "The spirit has undoubtedly favored him." He turned and began to exit the room. "It won't be long before his time limit is up. When it is, send for him and direct him to my chamber for his _sealing_. In the meantime, I want top-notch security on this room. Do not let anyone in, do you understand?"

The two men nodded, and the group exited the room. The spirit waited until they were completely out of the way and the door was shut before quietly and slowly getting out of the corner. The body he had chosen was a short one, but was perfect for hiding. Honing his power and watching closely in the dark, looking for some form of string or chain. Finally spotting a small rope, the spirit carefully maneuvered his host's body to wrap the rope around the loop in the completed puzzle, putting it around his neck and creeping lowly out of the storage room.

With swift movements, the spirit raced out of the hallway and through the lobby, stopping only when there were shadows to retreat to. The darkness was his weapon before, and even with a new body it could still be a weapon. As he made quickly for the exit, he drew upon his host's memory and recalled where he lived. Once he finally left the Duelist's Den, the spirit looked carefully around to make sure no citizens were nearby to give him a strange look for casually exiting a warehouse. Finally nodding in approval, he left, clutching his backpack tightly.

The walk back to his host's home was somewhat uneventful. The streets were completely empty for that time of night, so he went relatively unspotted. When he finally reached his host's home, he strode through the front door cautiously to see an old man sweeping the floor.

"There you are, Yugi!" The man said. "Where have you been? I was getting worried."

So, his host's name was Yugi…interesting. The spirit nodded, and attempted to find words. After so many years of not having his own body, it was difficult to speak again, but he managed to talk. "I was out," he said slowly and with a slight slur. By Ra, his host had the strangest voice…

"You can't be out this late," the old man said, worry in his eyes. "It's dangerous." After a moment, the man put the broom he was using next to a counter and felt the boy's head. "Are you feeling okay, Yugi? You seem a bit pale."

That one would be easy to answer. "I am feeling tired," came the answer, with a bit more energy this time. "I would like to go to bed."

"Go on ahead," the man said, gesturing to the back door of the shop. "I'll be up a little while longer cleaning."

The spirit nodded and headed stiffly up the stairs past the door and quickly found the boy's room. How odd and sparse it was! There was only a bed, a small closet, a desk and bookshelf. Aside from the slanted window on the roof and the few posters of familiar creatures (familiar to the spirit at least), the room didn't have many features.

After once again delving into his host's memory, the spirit found the nightwear, changed clothing, and sat on the bed. What a unique boy he had chosen. Yugi loved games and wanted nothing more than to play them most of the time. When that accursed man had baited him with a reward, the boy had lost sight of it the moment he began working on the puzzle, only wanting to complete it just to have it finished. For someone with so much potential, he was incredibly meek and kind…calling him a host was starting to get uncomfortable.

Running his fingers fondly over the puzzle once more, the spirit lay his host's body down to sleep on the mattress, and relinquished control to the boy, whose consciousness was already in a deep slumber…a slumber he would need, for much was to happen the next day.

* * *

Chapter Six soon! n.n


	6. The Tournament Beings

I really need to fix the summary for this fic…it's not entirely accurate.

NEW AND IMPROVED (hopefully) Summary: AU. Dueling has gone underground, and only those that know about Duelist's Den to go can witness it first-hand. When Yugi finds out about it and decides to check it out, he not only finds out about a new type of duel, but receives a puzzle from the underground's mysterious leader. Upon solving it, he begins to experience the paranormal, and it's not long before he discovers the true and terrifying purpose of the Duelist's Den…

**Dark Dueling**

**By FlikFreak**

**Chapter Six: The Tournament Begins**

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window. At first, Yugi wanted to turn over in his bed and completely ignore the blinding, cheerful light of morning and just sleep in wonderful, silent darkness for just a bit longer. After a moment, however, the sunlight got rather annoying and the boy sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. There was a moment of confusion as he looked around.

He was back in his bedroom.

Yugi rested his chin on his hand, pondering the day before. There was that weird light and mist, then the darkness he was floating around in, and then here he was in his own bedroom. _Maybe all that was just some really weird dream,_ Yugi said, standing up. He stopped, however, when he felt something pat against his chest. Looking downward, he noticed that he was wearing an oddly-shaped golden pendant. Upon closer inspection, he recognized it as the completed puzzle from the day before.

_But how did I finish it? I couldn't find that last piece…_ He thought about it for a moment, then simply shrugged. _I guess it shouldn't matter. After all, I finished it; that's what counts._ Though how he had come to wear it or even where the rope it was on came from still remained a mystery to him.

After quickly changing into some day clothes, Yugi stuffed his deck and duel disk into his backpack – a ritual for him now since he had been to the Den so much lately – and headed out the door, leaving a note for his grandfather explaining that he was going out with his friends. Wearing the puzzle was an odd thing now; he was used to wearing the collar on his neck as an odd fashion of his own, but a necklace was new to him. Still, he confidently made his way to the warehouse and eagerly entered the Duelist's Den, where Jounouchi was waiting.

"You idiot!" the blonde said, grabbing Yugi by the collar of his shirt and jerking him upward. "You ran off without even saying goodbye last night! If you had to leave you coulda told me! You had me worried sick!"

"Sorry," Yugi squeaked. "I don't remember much of last night, Jounouchi…now will you put me down?"

There was a moment of awkward silence before Jounouchi put his friend back on the ground. "Don't do that again," he said. "I heard something about the new tournament and I…what're you wearing?"

Yugi followed Jounouchi's gaze to the pendant on his neck. "It's a bit hard to explain," he said, "And I can't tell you here."

Nodding, Jounouchi followed Yugi to a rather dark corner of the Den's foyer and knelt down to his friend's eye level. "Alright, what happened?"

Now feeling a bit more at ease, Yugi began. "That Boss guy gave me a puzzle to finish before the end of the tournament, which gave me two weeks. I was supposed to keep it a secret, but Ryou Bakura found out. He told me that no one had ever solved it before. Last night after you left to go duel some more, I managed to finish the puzzle and there was only one piece left to put in, but the last piece wasn't there. Long story short, I overheard some of the staff saying that they hid the last piece from me. Some weird shadows controlled me and showed me where the last piece was, so I put it into the puzzle and finished it. Then there was this weird light and this really dark mist, and I passed out after that. This morning I woke up in my bedroom and I was wearing the puzzle like a pendant."

Jounouchi stared blankly at his friend. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Of course not!" Yugi protested. "It's true!" He held up the puzzle as though to prove his point.

"I'm not sure if I can believe you," The blonde replied, shaking his head, "But you're my friend, so I'll take your word for it."

Yugi smiled weakly. "Thanks, Jounouchi."

The boy shook his head. "I'm not saying I don't doubt you…this is a bit far-fetched, you know." He looked away. "The start of the tournament is today. Let's head to the main hall."

Nodding reluctantly, Yugi followed Jounouchi to the main hall. Once there, they were pushed into the crowd, where everyone was whispering in anticipation. As though on instinct, Yugi pulled his jacket over the puzzle around his neck and zipped it closed, somehow feeling uncomfortable with it being visible. The crowd eventually began to hush, and Boss walked onto the platform, backed by two dark-cloaked men…men that Yugi recognized.

"Welcome, Duelists, to the Duelist's Den!" Boss announced. "We have a very special announcement to make about the tournament beginning today, which happens to be the very first Den-Duel tournament we have ever held. Before there have only been quick-matches of this style of dueling, and I hope you are all looking forward to the new event: The Cryptic Cup!"

A roar erupted through the crowd as nearly every single duelist cheered. Jounouchi even seemed excited, but for some reason Yugi remained completely calm. Sure, he was enthusiastic, albeit not quite as much as the rest of the crowd, but something wasn't right here. Why did he suddenly feel so suspicious of these Den Duels? They looked like fun, so why was something so…off? He just couldn't lay his finger on it…

Boss held a hand up momentarily to calm the crowd. "Each Den Duel will be monitored by our Electronic Referees. When entering a Den Duel intended for the tournament, we ask that you present this fact before the duel starts. Standard rules will be in play for each Den Duel for the tournament running. The first eight contestants remaining after the preliminary rounds end on Wednesday will proceed to the final rounds. The prize for this tournament, of course, is top-secret, and will be revealed when the final rounds begin."

Whispers erupted in the crowd, and Yugi felt a foreign, growing suspicion at Boss's words, narrowing his eyes a bit when the man spared him a glance. He knew something was fishy about the man, but he couldn't discern as to what exactly it was. Something in him wanted to lash out at the man violently, but such feeling was faint and shoved into the corner of his mind and he barely noticed.

"I now announce the start of the Cryptic Cup!" Boss said, opening his arms wide. "Best of luck to you all, and may the finest Duelist win!"

The crowd cheered as Boss walked off, and many of the duelists made immediately for the arenas. Yugi found a bench nearby and pulled out his deck, quickly sorting through it.

_I really want to compete in this tournament,_ he thought. _It sounds like fun, but something about this whole Den Dueling thing doesn't seem right. I guess the only way to find out is to play through the tournament and see for myself._

It was a risk, but Yugi knew that somehow that was his only way of finding out.

* * *

_That accursed man couldn't have found out…maybe it's just a coincidence. Even if it is, I must be careful._

_This boy's interest in games may prove useful to me. This tournament utilizes that forbidden game. These poor youths have no idea that those monsters are actually…no, I cannot grow attached to them. My time in this world is only until I set things right. This boy I have chosen is the key. Even so, I must not grow attached to him, either. I still fear for his safety, however, since his safety is my own._

_It won't be long before he becomes suspicious of my presence. The power of the shadows is beginning to manifest within him, and no doubt the side effects of such power are already beginning to show. They will only grow more prominent if I remain in hiding like this, but if that man knows of me, then I will revert to my previous state, not to mention that it is by this dark power that the boy is protected from that man's schemes._

_This boy's safety depends on my seclusion…but that seclusion can also put him in danger. Eventually, I will have to appear to him…but by then he should have enough power to defend himself. I will not let another host slip through my fingers. I have to make things right before it is too late, or it will be far more than just the boy's safety that I will have to worry about…_

* * *

Nothing is ever as it seems. Chapter seven soon.


	7. A Cheating Bandit

Thanks to The Danver's Girls for helping me choose an opponent. Sorry if this one's a bit short.

NEW AND IMPROVED Summary: AU. Dueling has gone underground, and only those that know about Duelist's Den to go can witness it first-hand. When Yugi finds out about it and decides to check it out, he not only finds out about a new type of duel, but receives a puzzle from the underground's mysterious leader. Upon solving it, he begins to experience the paranormal within his own self, and it's not long before he discovers the true and terrifying purpose of the Duelist's Den…

**Dark Dueling**

**By FlikFreak**

**Chapter Seven: A Cheating Bandit**

* * *

Yugi didn't know much about Den Dueling – how it worked, how his deck could help him, anything – but he finally decided to just go with the flow and use what he already had. His deck had never failed him before, and he knew it wouldn't fail him now. Besides, the best way to learn how to play was by experience, right?

"Hey, you."

There was an odd moment where Yugi wanted to lash out at the voice that had jerked him from his concentration. Instead, he glanced warily up at the man in front of him. He wore an odd pair of khaki pants, a red T-shirt, a studded blue denim vest and a strange bandanna on his blonde-haired head that resembled the American flag. Whoever this guy was, he seemed patriotic of his country aside from the fact that his posture was completely menacing. "You in the tournament, kid?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah."

"Then I challenge you to a duel," the man replied gruffly. "Name's Keith Howard. Meet me at Duel Arena 7." With that, the man walked quickly off.

For a moment, Yugi sat in a rather stunned silence. Were all duelists like this? Shrugging, he picked up his backpack and headed to the duel arena labeled with a large 7 and cautiously entered. It was a great place for a duel, just like the other Den Duel arenas, but for some reason the fact that the arena was rather dark appealed greatly to him. He didn't particularly care much for the somewhat defunct lighting. As soon as he began reaching for his deck, however, his suspicions on the lights were proved wrong as they blared down at him, scorching his sight momentarily. Wincing, Yugi shielded himself from the light before a voice spoke up.

"What's wrong, kid? Afraid of being on stage?"

It was the man…Keith Howard was his name? Yugi managed to straighten his stance and he shook his head. "I'm fine. I've just never been in a Den Duel before."

Keith laughed. "You must be nuts, then, having your first match ever in an all-out tournament." After a moment, an oddly malevolent grin appeared on his face. "But I don't care. It just means an easy first win for me!"

The overhead screen flickered with a few odd graphics as the Digital Referee started up. "Cryptic Cup Tournament Match confirmed. Combatants: Yugi Mutou, Keith Howard. Ruleset: Standard. Begin Match. Battle!"

Yugi and Keith drew their cards and began. With a nervous gulp, Yugi held up a card. "I summon Feral Imp!" He cried. A dark cloud danced behind him, and within moments a small green creature not much taller than Yugi appeared from it, leaping in front of him. Its fur was undoubtedly soft, its long ears perked somewhat in attentiveness for the battle. Long, red claws extended from its paw-like hands and feet, a similarly colored (but very small) horn on its head. Golden-yellow eyes peered warily ahead.

"Hah!" The man replied. "What good will that weak monster do you?" Ignoring Yugi's surprised expression; he pulled a card of his own. "Looks like you won't be lasting long this match!" He said. "I summon Zoa!"

In a whirlwind of darkness, an enormous blue fiend not dissimilar to the Feral Imp appeared, though with major and menacing differences. The beast was at least five times the size of Keith, and its ears were webbed with red, leathery skin, causing them to resemble bat wings. Spikes protruded from the creature's elbows, knees, spine and ears, giving it an enormously menacing appearance.

Something throbbed within Yugi, but once it finished, he shook it off and continued his focus. Before he could announce a movement, Zoa thundered forward and launched an attack, but it missed the Feral Imp.

Instead, it hit Yugi.

The boy was sent skidding along the concrete ground, pain shooting through his body even after he came to a stop. The imp he summoned bounded over to him, cocking its head and purring quietly to him. As Yugi began to stand, he noted his opponent laughing at him. "This is going to be so easy!" Keith cried. "I'll be in the finals in no time!"

_That little…_ Yugi began. _He's cheating, isn't he?_

Keith apparently decided to rub salt in the wound and pointed at Yugi, smirking. "Come on, kid! Get up! This won't be any fun unless you're actually still standing!"

Something began to rise from within Yugi's mind. A strange, empowering sensation was flowing, reaching the bursting point. A strange metallic taste bled into his mouth and his body began to feel incredibly heavy. The memories poured back in…the light, the black mist, the burst of power that wasn't his own…

It was happening again. That nightmare was repeating.

As the golden light began to envelope his senses, Yugi shielded himself from the burst of supernatural wind and cried out in terror. The dark mist returned, gushing out from what was almost nowhere, flowing onto the battlefield like a river of pitch-black fog. His heart began to pound in his ears, and before long his mind tumbled into a familiar and frightening darkness, his limbs slowly numbing.

* * *

The spirit stirred from its hiding place. It hadn't wanted to reveal itself again, but the boy had been attacked. This Keith Howard person…he was not the main enemy that was causing so much pain, but the spirit could not ignore such filthy intentions. In a strong pulse of power, he wrenched control from Yugi, ignoring the terror that flew past him, and stood firmly on the ground, sparing a quick glance at the green imp at his side.

_Feral Imp…it has been so long since I have seen one. This boy has excellent taste in companions._

He turned to the man in front of him. "Keith Howard," he said slowly. "You would dare to do such a thing?"

The man shrugged. "I dunno what that weird light show of yours was all about," he said, "But cheating is cheating. I'll do whatever it takes to get to the top."

The spirit gritted his host's teeth. He'd have to learn to conceal the process of switching out with his host eventually, but for now, he had more important matters to deal with. "Your cheating is the least of my angers," he replied. "It's time for you to pay up for what you've done."

Keith wasn't about to give up. With another command, he sent Zoa charging toward the spirit again, but much to his surprise a sphere of shadows slammed into the creature with surprising force, sending it careening backward into a pillar behind its master. Keith, stunned by this turn of events, gazed frantically around for whatever had caused this sudden turn of events. It didn't take him long to find out where the blast came from.

Feral Imp stood in front of Yugi, snarling angrily at Bandit Keith. The spirit shared the sentiment; he did not like this man. "If cheating is how you want to do things," he said angrily, "Then prepare to pay the price, for I spare no mercy for cheaters. Go, Feral Imp!"

Before the man could even react, the little green imp leapt with an intense ferocity at Zoa, fangs and claws bared. Zoa, whom was still recovering from the previous attack, was unable to defend itself from the rapid strikes sent to it by Feral Imp, and was quickly destroyed.

"Duel end. Winner: Yugi Mutou. Keith Howard eliminated from Cryptic Cup Tournament."

"Howard the Coward," The spirit scoffed, striding confidently to the man whom had fallen onto the ground and was shaking in terror. The eye of truth appeared on his host's forehead, and the spirit narrowed his host's eyes in anger. "You may have your own goals in this tournament and my goal may be to save you mortals, but a pathetic excuse for a duelist like you has no right to even attempt a challenge with me. Accept your fate."

The man began to scurry back. "No!" He cried, the eye on the boy's forehead blinding him. "No, no! Please!"

"_Penalty Game!"_

As the spirit turned his host's body around and began to walk off, Keith stole a glance at his hand, which was rapidly transforming into a familiar-looking firearm device. His arm began to move on its own accord, and he began to shriek in terror. Moments later, a gunshot was heard.

Keith Howard lay trembling and unconscious on the floor as the lights turned back off, leaving the arena dark and empty. The spirit did not bother to look back at him.

_No monster is weak, Keith, only the heart of the duelist it is commanded by. You would do well to remember this._

* * *

That'll teach him to cheat. Chapter 8 soon!


	8. A Wary Intermission

Duel Disks and Keyblades is uber popular right now…I've hardly had a chance to update this. Well, here you go.

**Dark Dueling**

**By FlikFreak**

**Chapter Eight: A Wary Intermission  
**

* * *

Yugi could barely believe what was going on. One moment he was being tossed aside in a Den Duel, the next he found himself standing in the hallway again with a strange sense of victory. He knew he had won that match…but how? That man had tossed him aside like it was nothing. There was no way Feral Imp could have defeated Zoa. Nonetheless, he simply knew he had won; and walked toward the foyer to buy a few cards, staying mainly on the shadier side of the corridors.

_Den Dueling sure is a lot more than I thought,_ Yugi mused. _But how did I win? Maybe what he did was against the rules and was disqualified, then someone probably just dragged me out and I woke up there…_

The boy paused in his tracks when Jounouchi emerged from a nearby arena looking quite pleased with himself. Yugi smiled and waved cheerfully. "Hi, Jounouchi!"

The blonde waved back. "Hey Yugi!" He paused, looking the boy over. "You're covered in dust. You have a rough first duel?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah…but I won somehow."

"Somehow?" Jounouchi echoed. "What do you mean somehow?"

"I think the guy cheated," Yugi replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "After we started, he attacked me instead of my monster and I passed out a while after that…"

Jounouchi groaned. "Again?" He grumbled. "Are you sure you're not making this up?"

"I'm sure!" Yugi insisted. "I guess the referee disqualified him while I wasn't awake. That's how I must have won."

"Victory by default," Jounouchi sighed. "I hate cheaters."

Yugi grimaced. He knew something must have happened in the arena where he fought Keith Howard, but it was like something…or some_one_…was keeping him from knowing. Shrugging it off and deciding to deal with it later, Yugi made an attempt to change the subject. "So how was your match, Jounouchi?"

Fortunately, Jounouchi was easily distracted. "Sweet!" He replied immediately. "That guy didn't stand a chance. If I keep up this lucky streak, I'll be in the finals in no time!"

_For some reason, I'm not sure he knows about how dangerous this is…_ Yugi mused idly. After all, Keith had done _something_ to him that hurt for real. Whatever it was, it was more than just cheating…

"So, you ganna fight anyone else, Yugi?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Yugi nodded. "Yeah. I think it's probably best to take it easy though…after all, the preliminaries end on Wednesday, and it's only Sunday…"

* * *

The week went by slowly. Yugi didn't get many challenges from others, and the number of remaining duelists was very low once Tuesday finally rolled around. Yugi had, at most, played in only one match per day (aside from the match with Keith Howard, which he still could not remember). As his final match, he walked around searching for a duelist and quickly met one standing outside a vacant duel arena.

The boy wore a baggy pair of jeans, a green shirt and a khaki vest. Ragged brown hair fell past his shoulders, lavender highlights in the front, and on his head was a somewhat familiar red beanie cap. The kid was almost as short as Yugi, but his intimidating expression made him seem a lot taller. Yugi winced inwardly; something about this boy seemed terribly off. He quickly made for another arena.

"Hey, starfish head."

Or not.

Yugi slowly turned around, swallowing nervously. "Y-yes?"

"Duel me," was the simple response the boy gave before holding up his deck. "You're in the tournament, right?"

Deciding to come off as meek in hopes of avoiding the challenge, Yugi grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, but I'm kinda new at this…"

"Come on."

_I guess he isn't taking 'no' for an answer…_

Yugi quietly followed the boy into a duel arena nearby. He knew something about this reeked of "bad idea," but he still continued forth. Nearby wanderers gathered around the chain-link fence, some gripping it with their fingers and peering through. Both contestants took their places and the lights lit up, once more causing Yugi to flinch. Something prodded at Yugi's mind, making him wary of the audience nearby, but he quickly refocused his attention on the duel.

"Cryptic Cup Tournament Match confirmed. Combatants: Yugi Mutou, Ryuzaki Minamoto. Ruleset: Standard. Begin Match. Battle!"

The crowd roared in anticipation, and Yugi immediately knew why. He did a double take, looking the boy over again. This was no ordinary duelist: he was one of the region finalists just the previous month, Dinosaur Ryuzaki!

Ryuzaki grinned. "Get ready to lose, pipsqueak!" he taunted.

Yugi gritted his teeth. Ryuzaki wasn't about to go easy on him, there was no doubt about it. Even so, he couldn't let himself be beaten. He _had_ to win…he _had_ to get into the finals! There was no other option if he was going to…

…wait. Where did that thought come from?

"I'm not about to lose," Yugi mumbled under his breath. "I don't know why I want to win so badly, but I'm not about to lose here."

"I'll start things off!" Ryuzaki announced grandly, drawing his hand and lifting a card into the air. "I summon Two-Headed King Rex!"

The ground rumbled as an enormous monster stepped forward from the shadows: a great violet reptilian beast with two heads and a large pair of leathered wings. Countless razor-sharp teeth gnashed threateningly, and gold claws shone in the stadium lights, ready to rip through anything in its way.

_A dinosaur type,_ Yugi observed. _They're weak to fire, so my best bet would be…_ He drew his cards, glancing over them briefly, then holding one up in the air. "I summon Curse of Dragon!"

A column of flames burst out from behind Yugi, scorching the roof. Moments after the inferno appeared, a gold-and-red dragon emerged, its whip-like tail lashing the air. It screeched threateningly and hovered before its master. As Yugi gazed upon it, he felt a strange sense of satisfaction.

Ryuzaki just smirked. "Let's go!" he cried. The two monsters raced at each other, fangs and claws bared.

* * *

The Finals approach. The stakes are increasing. And soon, the true purpose of the Den will be revealed...


End file.
